There's No Going Back
by Towerdepths
Summary: The day I turn 16 in Unova, I get a very special present; A pokeball which holds a Riolu inside. Considering how much I love the Lucario line, it's like a dream come true! There's just one teeny problem, though... it hates my guts. So how am I supposed to get to the Elite Four and defeat the Champion, much less catch and bond with a team, if my very first Pokemon wants me dead?
1. Chapter 1: A Birthday Surprise

**Hey everyone, welcome to my Pokemon FanFic!**

**I know that I often make something, then take it down a few hours or days later because I either don't want to continue or don't find it very good, but this is something that I plan on doing for a while!**

**So here are a few things that I'll make clear before I begin;**

**1: Each Chapter goes by in 1-week intervals. If a few days are skipped, assume that nothing really special happened those days (Studying for school, both in the story and out, simply chillaxin', that kind of stuff). EDIT: THIS PART IS RESCINDED. EACH CHAPTER DOES NOT TAKE PLACE OVER THE COURSE OF ONE WEEK; IT WOULD BE TOO LARGE.**

**2: Pokemon in here can be heard by most everyone, except for those few people for are 'deaf' to Pokemon speech.**

**3: The Pokemon aren't limited to Gen 5; Any Pokemon may show up here, so don't be too surprised if I throw a few Kalosian Pokes in there.**

**4: Again, this is what I'm really trying to do this time, so any worthwhile reviews would be absolutely amazing. My writing isn't too bad (I think...) but it can always get better.**

**5: While I don't plan on shipping any characters, that may change as the story progresses.**

**6: This story'll be from a first-person narrative.**

**7: Read and review: I can't emphasize the importance of this enough!**

**8: Italics and quotations are to be used as telepathy speak. Simply italics is just the thought process of the character.**

**9: Did I mention reading the story and giving constructive reviews? If I did, then here it is again.**

**But anyways, on to the story!**

"Soren...!"

I didn't respond, except to shift a little in my bed and cover my head with the blue-and-white checkered blanket. The window, thankfully, was on the other side of my messy room, so the sunlight that filters through doesn't reach my bed. The clock that I have by my bedside sits quietly, the result of my having turned it off only a few minutes before.

What can I say? I need my sleep.

My mom called again, louder this time. Knowing that this would likely be the last time before she decided to start shouting, I decide it's a good time to go and see what she wanted. I sit up and groan, rubbing my eyes with one arm while I held myself up with my other arm. Pulling the blanket off of me, I slide my feet over the bed and onto the floor, where they meet with the black slippers my grandmother had got for me last Christmas. They're a little worn from constant use, but still way comfortable. I look at the time, sighing once I see that it's 8-o'clock. Why'd she wake me up this early? I need to sleep usually until 10 to function properly... Either that, or drink a can of Mountain Dew.

"Soren!" my mother calls again. "C'mon, get out of bed, sleepyhead! You're gonna be late!"

Late? For what? I turn to the calendar by the side of my bed, and my heart leaps for joy.

_Holy crap, I forgot it was my 16th birthday!_

Senses now buzzing in anticipation, I leap out of bed and run to the door. It's when I have my hand on the knob that I remember that I need to get dressed. A few minutes later, and I am out the bedroom door in my travel attire; Sturdy hiking boots, a comfortable pair of blue jeans that are just the right fit for me, a red and black T-shirt, a black down coat, and the coat's matching cap all were set aside last night, and now I'm glad I decided to put them by the bed.

See, the reason I was so excited was because my parents kept me from getting my first Pokemon when I was ten. They said that it was more important for me to get a good education rather than run around with potentially city-destroying animals, but at that time I didn't think so. I still don't really think so, but I do see now why they decided to wait until I was 16 before I got a Pokemon.

I walk up the stairs into the kitchen, where my mom and dad are waiting. My mom, a portly figure about 4 inches smaller than me, sits closest, smiling happily. My dad, who's about one inch shorter, though about 80 pounds my senior, does the same. A box sits in front of them, in front of the seat that I'm to take.

"Oh good, you're up," My mom says, eliciting a roll of my eyes. "Happy birthday, Soren."

I smile, sitting down and picking up the box. It's small, and when I shake it lightly I heard a small _thump_-ing sound. It's DEFINITELY the Pokeball that had been held away from me for so long.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad," I say in my tenor tone, setting the box back down. "You don't know how much I've been waiting for this."

"Actually, we do," my dad deadpans, earning him a roll of my eyes as well. "You've practically been spazzing out about it for the past two weeks."

"Heh, true enough," I admit, opening the birthday present. And indeed it is a Pokeball. Actually, judging from the yellow markings on the black metallic surface, it's an Ultra Ball. It looks... under the weather, though; It has scratches all over it and a small dent on one side. I look up at my parents with my mouth slightly open. "What were you trying to catch in this thing, a Zorua with claustrophobia?"

"We were thinking about getting you a Zorua," my mom explains, getting up to go get a drink of water. When she sits back down and takes a sip, she continues: "but then your father pointed out that you're a huge fan of the Lucario family."

_Wait... Is it..!?_

I blink, mouth now completely open as my eyes grow wide, gazing down at the Ultra Ball. "No. Freaking. Way."

My dad chuckles, nodding his head. "Yep. Your present is a Riolu. Happy birthday, son."

I shout to the heavens in happiness, taking the Ultra Ball and setting it in my first belt slot. "YES! YES! Thank you two SO much!" I thank them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Soren, use your inside voice," my mom scolds, smiling as well. "But you're welcome. Now, you'd best run along; We also got you another present. It should be here..."

The doorbell rang, and I turned to look at the door. Who could that be?

"...now," mother finishes, getting up to get to the door. "Talk about excellent timing."

My dad looks at my mom, and vice versa. Then dad looks at me.

"But until we get everything taken care of, you'd best head back to your room."

I sigh, but nod and get back up, starting for my room. "All right, then," I concede, heading back to my room..

Once I get there, I sit on the bed and look down at the Ultra Ball. I wanted to let the Riolu out, but at the same time I wanted to wait until I'm off this island. A couple of minutes pass, and I eventually hear the door slam shut. Opening my door a little, I poke my head out. "Can I come up now?!" I call.

"Yes you can," my mom calls back. "Though you might want to bring your stuff with you, just because after this we'll be giving you a sending off."

"'Kay, thanks for the heads-up, mom!" I grab the stuff that I might need, stuffing it all into my backpack. That is, I pack toiletries (I don't want to have to mooch off of PokeCenter disposable toothbrushes), duct tape, a blue sleeping bag, and a gray heavy-duty raincoat. Finally, I slip my black X-Transceiver into my bag as well, just in case I need to make a call. I head back up the stairs, where my parents were sitting again. My dad gets up, and walks up to me. He then hands me a blue card.

"This is your Trainer Card," he said. "Don't lose it."

_A Trainer Card? _I look at dad, thankfulness evident in my eyes.

"And we also got you the latest in PokeGear," my mom added, getting up as well. She walked over, stopping next to dad and handing me what looked like a pair of glasses. "It's to help make sure you know exactly what's going on in a battle," she explains.

I stare at the glasses with wide eyes, then take them gratefully. I slip them on my head; a perfect fit.

"Thanks guys," I said, hugging them both. "You're giving me one of the best send-offs I could ask for."

"Anything for our son," my dad said with a smile, hugging me again. "Now, we've rented an Unfezant to get you to Nuvema Town, but you're on your own from there. I hear that there are some people there who are also starting their journeys."

"Other people...?" I ask. "What're their names?"

"Well, there are four of them," mom says, counting on her fingers. "There's... Cheren, Bianca, and two others... Hmm, I forget their names..."

"Ah, well," I say, starting for the door. "I'll find out soon enough. I'll call you two tonight, okay?"

My dad nods. "See ya, sport. Talk to you soon."

And with that, I was out of the house, overlooking the sea below me. In the distance I could see the forms of water Pokemon jumping over the surface of the water. In the air, I could see small birds, too far to get the jump on me.

I start walking, taking one last lap around the island before I go. It wasn't long; the island is basically the house on a rocky peak, so there wasn't much to see. To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure how we even got plumbing here. Some things I'd rather not know...

I finish the short lap and see a Pokemon that looks just a little bit like an... ostrich? I don't know, but it looks like an Unfezant. It's female, judging from the lack of pink, and has some sort of band around it's leg, and upon looking at it I see that it was a rental.

"So I'm just supposed to climb on?" I guess. A soft coo and a nod from the Pokemon affirm my guess. "Alright..." I climb onto the bird's back. She then spread her wings, and upon my wrapping my arms around her, the Unfezant leaps off the cliff and takes flight. Her wing beats are steady and strong, and my eyes close.

What can I say? I need my sleep.

-1 Hour Later-

Having fallen asleep on the bird, I'm awakened by the soft thump of the Unfezant landing on the ground. I open my eyes and raise my head, smiling as I saw a small town within a couple minute's walk. I carefully climb off, and with another coo the Pokemon flew off. I was left alone, at least for the time being.

I gingerly step forward, my boot sinking into the soft soil, I take another step, and upon completing that break into a run. An elated laugh escapes my lips as I whiz across the grass.

Wait. Tall grass?

Sure enough, I trip over something, and upon getting back up see a rather disgruntled-looking Lillipup growling at me.

Well, now was a good time to send out my new Riolu.

Shivering in anticipation, I then press the button, releasing the Pokemon within with a _pssh. _The white light faded, and the blue jackal-like Pokemon was sitting on the ground, glaring up at me with red eyes and hackles raised.

_It certainly is a Riolu_, I decided with a shiver. _But it doesn't look like a happy one._

I feel it's consciousness touch my mind briefly, making some sort of connection after an odd buzzing. Then I notice that it's showing me some of it's current emotions. Boredom and Annoyance are pretty prominent feelings, but one stands out in particular. Anger.

"Who are you?" the Riolu asks, his voice indicating both gender and youth, whilst narrowing his eyes.

I blink several times. "Wait... You can talk?"

He groans, throwing up his paws exasperatedly. "Of course I can talk, nitwit! All Pokemon can! What, have you been secluded your entire damn life?!"

I half-close my eyes, pursing my lips. I don't really like his tone, plus his remark hit home. "Yes. Yes, I have. I live in the middle of nowhere, on a small island. None of the water Pokemon even come close, because it's too shallow. If they do wash up on shore, it's because they're dead. So yes, I have been secluded from Pokemon my entire life."

The Lillipup, upon seeing the Riolu, seemed to calm down a little, watching with at least a little bit of amusement.

The Riolu just shakes his head grumpily, turning away and closing his eyes. "Great. Just great," he mutters, before speaking aloud again. "Which region are we in anyway? Sinnoh? Hoenn?"

I turn my head from side to side. "We're in Unova."

"...You're shitting me, right?"

"No. Why?"

He throws his paws up again. "So I'm not only owned by some piece of white trash, but I'm over 4000 miles away from home?!"

"Hey, that's a low blow, dude."

"Do you think I give a damn? If that Ultra Ball didn't keep me from doing so, I'd be throttling you right now!"

A second of silence passes as I think of what to say in response to THAT.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I protested, spreading my arms out. "I got you as a BIRTHDAY PRESENT. I have no idea who caught you, or that you didn't want to be captured! I wanted to try and bond with you, but apparently that's not gonna happen. Hell, if you weren't my only Pokemon, I'd do you a favor and release you right now!"

The Riolu crossed his arms with a scoff, turning his head to give me a hateful glower. "Like I said; I don't give a damn. And as for your 'birthday present'..." He gives me the finger.

It takes about a minute for me to calm down, before I could say anything that wasn't an aggressive response; I knew he was baiting me. "Well, the reason I sent you out was because I needed you to fight that Lillipup for me."

The Riolu turns to look at the Lillipup and scoffs again. The wild Pokemon does the same, shaking it's head as it walks back into the bushes. I thought I heard it mutter something, though: "Loser..."

A few seconds of silence pass with the wild Pokemon's departure. "There. Problem solved. Can I be released now?" my starter asks impatiently.

I shake my head, holding up the Ultra Ball and pressing the button. "Not until I get another Pokemon, dude. And if you're going to be like that, you're staying in here until I need you."

He sighs, closing his eyes as the red light envelops him. "Better in there than out here, where I can see your ugly mug."

And with that parting insult, the Riolu was gone. I shake my head exasperatedly, putting the Ball away in my belt slot again. "What's your problem?" I mutter, looking back at Nuvema and started running again, though this time I tried avoiding the tall grass as much as I could. Luckily I didn't encounter anything else; I was already frazzled enough.

**Alright, and that's the start of Chapter One! It only spans the course of the first couple of hours of Soren's journey, but at the same time I think it's a pretty good one. Just as a reminder, please read and review! I suggest you do, or else Soren's Riolu might actually strangle his trainer...**

**Riolu: And you all know that I would!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nuvema Town

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks for the positive reviews (and that cautionary warning from Zorz), and once again, if you find anything about my writing style or story that you think could be improved, don't be afraid to point it out (politely please), no matter how small!**

**Flamers, here's a warning to you all; DON'T even try. One blind hate-filled review or message and you're muted! I hate Fire-types that like to hurt others, after all. ;)**

**Oh, I almost forgot something! I'd really like to get this thing as good as it can get, so for now I'll be offering this trade; I'll review your fics if you review mine. After all, FF is a place for us authors to develop our writing skills in a place that openly accepts us, right?**

**Now, since that's done, go ahead and read the story. Or don't. That's up to you.**

Given about 5 minutes, and I take my first step in Nuvema Town, looking around and sighing as I sooth what remains of my risen temper. Nuvema kind of reminds me of home, actually, in the fact that it's both tiny in population and relatively secluded. A small number of houses stand scattered across the town, and a larger building sits to the right. The houses are simply built, though looked large enough to support a fair-sized family in each.

"No, no, no!" the voice of an older man sounds from one of the closer houses. "You are NOT going on a journey, young woman! You're staying home and studying for school!"

Curiosity piqued, I get closer to that house, listening to the scene unfold.

A younger voice, probably the man's daughter, complains. "But, da-ad! Everyone else is going! If you keep me here, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Your education is more important than Pokemon, Bianca!" her father thunders, sparking a memory of mine. "You are staying here, and that's final! Now, I'm going to the store to get some groceries; I expect you to still be here when I get back."

_Bianca? _I wonder. _Oh, right! That's one of the people mom said was also leaving for her Pokemon journey!_

I see a rather portly man with a receding hairline burst out the front door and stomp over to his car. Grumbling under his breath, he gets into the blue car next to his house and pulls out. He leaves quickly, probably still upset about his daughter persisting about getting... a... Pokemon...

_Hey, wait a minute..._

I'm snapped out of my train of thought as the door opens again, though much more silently than before. As I watch, the head of a girl who seems around my age peers out, likely making sure that her dad isn't coming back soon. Once she seems satisfied, the girl comes all the way out and closes the door quietly behind her. After that, she runs for the larger building, apparently not having noticed me for whatever reason.

_Huh..._ I think, deciding to follow her to this larger building. As I draw closer, I see a sign on the side of the road, and upon reading it I understand. The sign points to the largest building, and underneath it, it reads '_Juniper Pokemon Lab'_. Curious as to what's going on there, I keep going.

By the time that I reach the Lab, the girl had already went inside. I could hear muffled talking from behind the door, but it was faint, so I wouldn't be able to eavesdrop like I did last time. Now I stood at an impasse; Do I go in and find myself in a potentially unwelcome situation, or do I simply walk around and ask for directions to the nearest gym from the next person I see?

_Aw, screw it all!_

I open the door slowly, looking in with an appearance of curiosity. From what I do see, I think that my curiosity is well-founded. The girl had rejoined with three other kids, 2 guys and another girl, all of them also seeming to be around my age. They were gathered around another woman, this one definitely an adult, who was holding out some sort of device... and explaining it, maybe? I'm not so sure.

Then my curiosity is piqued even further as I notice one of the guys, the one with glasses, picking up a Pokeball and holding it for the others to see, then taking the device from the adult. Huh; If I'm correct... then these are the others who are also starting their journeys!

This revelation emboldens me, giving me the drive to open the door all the way and step into the Lab. I try to come up with a witty one-liner, but at the same time the adrenaline rush that gives me the courage to step in also is making it hard to think of one. So instead, I go with what's on my mind at this moment.

"Oh, you guys starting your journeys, too?"

I almost wince physically. The way I said it certainly gave the wrong impression; like I was an arrogant scumbag... which I'm not, of course. And I can tell that it didn't stand very well with a couple of them, either. That is, the guy with glasses (Aw, screw it. I'm-a calling him Glasses in my head until I figure out his real name) and the girl with a ponytail (Doing the same here, except she'll be Ponytail) tense up visibly. The adult looks at me with an unamused expression. "Excuse me?"

_SHEEEIT!_

"S-sorry!" I hastily apologize, covering my eyes with the crook of my elbow in a gesture of embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like that! I was just curious, is all!"

Glasses and Ponytail relax, but Glasses only a little bit. It was fairly obvious that my first impression would stick with him for at least a little while, but the others seem to be satisfied. At least, I think they are.

_Aw man... I really hope that I didn't just start digging a hole for myself..._

"Yeah, actually. We are," The other guy, the one without glasses, says. "We were just getting our first Pokemon, actually. Why?"

I see this as an opening to get around my poor start, and I don't hesitate to take it. "Sweet! Looks like I came to the right place, then. I'm also just getting started."

The adult smiles at that moment. "Oh! So you're that Soren kid whose parents called ahead to reserve a Pokedex?"

I nod. "Yeah, actually. Well, I didn't know that my parents called ahead to get me a Pokedex, but I'm probably that kid."

She walks forward and holds out her hand. "In that case, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor Juniper, the woman in charge of Pokemon research in the Unova region."

I shake Juniper's hand, glancing at the others as I pull back. "So what are your names? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

The girl that I had seen before looks down. "Oh. Um... I'm Bianca," she introduces herself slowly. This seems to encourage the others, starting with Glasses.

"Cheren," he says in a short tone, looking away and crossing his arms.

"I'm Hilda, and that's my brother Hilbert," Ponytail says, in a friendly tone as she gestures to herself and her brother (Now that I know their names, I'm not calling her that anymore). "Though you can just call me Touko and him Touya." She chuckles. "Our real names are a little weird, if you think about it. So we decided to take nicknames."

Touya looks at his sister with a glare, who looks back at him with a grin. When he turns to watch me, his gaze is somewhere between amiability and curiosity. "What my sister said," he agrees, closing his eyes. "I'm Hilbert, but I'd prefer if you called me Touya."

I nod. "Well, it's nice to meet you all. And sorry again for kinda sounding like a jerk at first. I really gotta learn how to control my tone."

Cheren looks back, nodding slowly. "Yeah... I suggest getting to that sooner than later."

Juniper claps her hands once. "Alright, then! Now that we've all introduce ourselves, it's time to get back to business." Once we all turn to look back at her, the Pokemon Professor continues. "Now, these Pokedexes were used to collect data about Pokemon a while back, but now they're better suited for beginning trainers. Think of it as a sort of 'scavenger hunt', if you will."

I groan inwardly. Now that she said THAT, I was LESS inclined to catch as many Pokemon as I could. I really don't like scavenger hunts.

_Then again, the sooner that I collect a good team the sooner I could get rid of that Riolu..._

When I think of that, my spirits rise considerably, and I listen on with interest.

"I'll not say how many Pokemon you'll need, but come back often. If you collect enough Pokemon, though, I'll reward you accordingly."

_A reward? Hmm... That changes things a little more..._

"I have enough Pokedexes in stock for each of you to get one. So don't lose them; despite their lack of use lately, they still cost a pretty penny."

We all nod quickly. No one wanted to have to pay a fine, particularly a hefty one.

Professor Juniper continued on, talking about what we would have to do once we became certified trainers, as well as the stuff that we absolutely could not afford to part with. She kept going until Cheren decided to interrupt.

"Excuse me, Professor," he says quickly. "But shouldn't we be getting our Pokemon by now?"

"You already took Snivy, Cheren," Juniper replies, then conceding. "But the others haven't gotten their Pokemon yet. I suppose I shouldn't keep the rest of you waiting." With that, she takes a box from the table behind her and holds it out. Two Pokeballs remained, though there was an empty slot; That must have held the Snivy Cheren had already gotten.

"I call dibs on the Oshawott!" Touko calls quickly, swooping in and taking the middle Pokeball before anyone else could react, much to Touya's chagrin.

"Aw, c'mon sis!" he complains. "I thought we agreed that I'd get the Oshawott!"

"Only if there were two," Touya counters. "But there weren't. So in this case, I went with the rules of 'You snooze, you lose'!"

Touya sighs and bows his head, shaking his head slowly, not noticing as Bianca takes the last Pokeball in the box. When he looks up, his eyes bug out.

"Really?!" the teen exclaims. "REALLY?! That's just not right!"

Bianca shivers, slowly holding the Pokeball for Touya. "...Um... That's okay, you can have it..."

Juniper merely laughs, taking Bianca's arm and pulling it back. "Now, now. While your generosity is appreciated Bianca, there's no need for that. Consider yourself lucky, Touya; I've got another Pokemon for you. I'll be right back."

With that, the Professor leaves, and the only ones that remain are us teenagers.

"So... Why are you all starting your adventures so late?" I ask, unable to take the silence much longer. Touya and Touko both look at me with confused expressions.

"It's the law. Duh. We can't officially own Pokemon until we're 16. Why do you ask?" Touko replies.

I blink a couple of times, giving myself a few seconds to let that sink in. "Wait... Unova's got different age requirements to own Pokemon? Whaaaat?"

"Of course. Kalos has the same rules," Cheren explains, shaking his head. "Both countries realized that it's probably not the greatest idea to let 10 year olds run around with creatures that could level a city singlehandedly. How did you not know that?"

I frown, and decide to answer after a few seconds of having 4 pairs of eyeballs trained on me. "Well, I know it sounds like an excuse, but I've lived on an island my whole life. I had... pretty much no contact to the outside world save the internet, and even then..."

I wasn't able to complete my train of thought as Professor Juniper decided to return with a blue Pokeball... Scratch that; it was a Great Ball. "Sorry about the wait, Touya," she says, smiling as she holds out the ball to Touya. He takes it from her hand.

"Glad that you didn't forget about me, Prof," Touya replies, looking at it curiously. "I am curious, though... What's in here?"

"It's a particularly rare Pokemon that I managed to get in a trade," Juniper explains. "It's not even native to the Unova region, actually. You should count yourself lucky; it took me an arm and a leg to convince Steven to part with it."

Something clicks in my mind as she says 'Steven'. Wasn't he the champion whose strongest Pokemon was...

"Wait, is that a Beldum?"

Apparently my guess is correct, as Juniper turns to me with a look of shock. "I-it is. How did you-?"

My eyes widen and look down at Touya's Great Ball. Touya himself wears a look of confusion... Did he not understand what the Pokemon he now owned would become? If that's true, Nuvema might be even more secluded than I was.

"Dang..." I mutter. "That's some pretty awesome luck for you, Touya."

He looks at me confusedly. "Why? Is Beldum strong?"

I shake my head. "Not Beldum, but it's evolutions are pretty freaking fantastic."

"How would you know that if you were on an island your whole life?" Touko asks. "How would you have seen one in action?"

"Base attributes. Beldum's not all that strong compared to other Pokemon, and the fact that it only can learn Take Down during its first evolution doesn't really help, but there's a reason why Metagross is called a pseudo-legendary."

Now the other teens are shocked, save Cheren. He must have spent a lot of time on the simulators, too. My respect for him grows a little when I think of that.

"You seem pretty smart when it comes to Pokemon," Bianca comments. "I think Cheren's found himself a rival..."

"Or maybe I've found myself a rival," I say with a smirk, eyes drifting over to the spectacled teen. He's watching me with some level of... something. I'm not sure what it is just yet.

"If you think in that mindset, then I'd best give you a warning," Juniper warns, crossing her arms. "Pokemon are more than numbers. They're living, breathing creatures, and you need to remember that. Otherwise, what's the point?"

I nod slowly, looking down at the Ultra Ball at my belt. "I don't think that it'll be that hard to remember," I comment, thinking back on the first time I let that Riolu out. Cheren simply nods as well, not saying anything.

"In that case, off with you all! I've got a meeting in a couple of minutes and I don't want a group of adolescents running around in the lab while I'm in it!" the Professor yells, though the twinkle in her eye and grin show that she wasn't trying to be aggressive.

We all nod, and Touko runs for the door first. Everyone else follows suit, but I stay behind. I need to talk with Juniper in private about my Pokemon.

**Author's Note: UUUUGH, this chapter was SO awkward to write. Having to introduce the canon characters like that was not fun. Still, since that's out of the way now I can start writing about that jackass Riolu again. And that's pretty much the attention-grabber of the story, right? Heh, just wait 'til Team Plasma shows up.**

**Once again, read and review please! Also, please let me know if I got the town name right. I think that I may have gotten it wrong...**

**Read and review, please!**


End file.
